villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Dolf
Dolf is the main antagonist of the Dutch/Japanese series Alfred J. Kwak , serving as a representation/allegory of several dictators (most notably, Napoleon Bonapart and Adolf Hitler). He serves as a major player in the Non-Disney Villains Tournament. Non Disney Villains TournamentCategory:Non-Disney VillainsCategory:Animal VillansCategory:NazisCategory:Movie VillainsCategory:RivalsCategory:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament"Category:Dolf Alliance in Non Disney Villains TournamentCategory:Major PlayersCategory:Genocidal Villains Beginnings Dolf was one of Mok's earliest experiments on a mix between human and animal DNA, and probably the first one to ever truly survive being 'anthromorphized'. He was probably more apt to survive since his parents had been victims of 'treatment' themselves, conceiving an already advanced child. Being left in a small colony inside Mok's vast "creation farms", he was quick to learn how to fend off for himself, in spite of his small size and lack of physical strenght. Ever since he was very young, Dolf lived with the trauma that his father was a crow and his mother a blackbird; displaying signs of self hate and poor self image by painting his orange beak black continuously as a means of hiding his true identity. The fact that his mother died mere weeks after he was born due to the experimenting and that all he had to know as a 'role model' was his father probably explained why he invested more in his crow heritage. In his time in the very first "Animal Farm", Dolf had to find someone who could back him up and help keep his head attached, considering the fact that most animals moving around the area were still vicious, untamed feral beings. The only one who seemed to be eager of helping him was a young pig that had come to call himself Napoleon. Together, Napoleon and Dolf worked as the brains behind Animal Farm, recruiting more and more animals until a perfectly balanced society was established. Trouble came, however, when they had to decide who would lead the territory. Dolf firmly believed that pure species would have a more important role in commanding this new society, while Napoleon kept insisting on establishing an "equalitarian" society (which would basically be commanded by those he deemed to be "more equal"). Tensions began to rise, and Napoleon took advantage of their proximity to expose Dolf's hybrid heritage to the other animals, effectively humiliating and making him lose credibility. As a sign of "good faith for the old days", Napoleon merely banished Dolf, but not before stripping him of his clothing and posessions, rendering him an "inferior, retarded beast" once again. Hurt and with his mental stability shaken even further, Dolf wandered into another collective farm, which harboured more savage beasts. Following months of beating and abuse (and maybe even worst), Dolf was "rescued" by Mok himself, who deemed him a true "hero", for surviving all of the hard tests put in his way. Fed, tended for, and prepared for his future duty, Dolf became Mok's "favorite" subject, and vowed that one day, he would rebuild the animal world in his image, with Napoleon being rendered "inequal". Climbing Through the Ranks Dolf joins the animal counterrevolution of Napoleon, meeting with his allies at Animal Farm. Dolf initially serves as the financial backer of the operation. Dolf later appears at a meeting between Jenner and the Brain, as the former convinces the latter to turn traitor against Mojo Jojo and aid Napoleon. Dolf agrees to help them, but he has other plans in mind. The Takeover of Animal FarmCategory:Carface's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament When Mojo Jojo's forces attack Napoleon's base at Animal Farm, Dolf makes his move to topple the heads of both animal factions. When Jenner turns traitor and destabilizes Mojo Jojo's faction, Dolf decides to eliminate him, shooting the rat in the back and killing him. General Woundwort, Mojo Jojo's top soldier, lunges at Dolf, but he is kept at bay by Drake, one of Mojo's other allies who has gotten confused in the web of treachery. Not one to forget an attempt on his life, Dolf keeps his eyes on Woundwort. When Mojo Jojo becomes a giant and breaks up the ground, Dolf approaches Woundwort, who is hanging for dear life on a piece of rubble. Dolf callously shoots the rabbit in the face. Dolf bides his time, waiting as Mojo Jojo tires out most of Napoleon's army. When Jojo is finally killed, Dolf lets the irritated animal army have their way, turning them onto Napoleon. The pig leader is killed in the fracas. Out of the ashes, Dolf names himself the dictator of Animal Farm. He begins to enhance Mojo Jojo's monkey army with intelligence serum, in order to gain an upper hand in the war. Agressive Expansion After Cobra Commander unleashes a massive weapon that takes out Moscow, Dolf realizes the need to expand his empire. He thus joins forces with Blackwolf and his mutant army, introducing the Metallikats. Together, Dolf and Blackwolf manage to resurrect a fallen T. Rex, Sharptooth. They send the dinosaur after Doctor Robotnik and Snively, though the doctors manage to kill their creation. This victory, however, is all according to plan, as Dolf has been scheming with Snively to topple Robotnik's empire from beneath. A Foreign Attack Dolf meets with Pinky and the Brain, requesting that they join him in a different location. Pinky tries to refuse, forcing Brain to hurt his friend's feelings in order to gain standing with Dolf. While Dolf and his allies are in their meeting, they accept a transmission from Zero, who is acting quite out of character. Zero demands that Dolf and his allies surrender Animal Farm. Dolf refuses, mocking Zero for his recent losses. Zero responds by blowing up one of Dolf's laboratories, killing a left-behind Pinky in the blast. Defeating America from Within Dolf declares his intention to defeat Cobra Commander's America to his allies, entrusting the defeat of Zero to Snively, who has turned traitor and joined the faction. Heroes Vs Villains War - Part Two Trivia * In Non Disney Villains Tournament Universe, Dolf shares some similarities with the character Mr. Frederic from the novel The Animal Farm. Both are operators and leaders of their own factions, both are manipulators who use Napoleon to their own advantage, and both characters serve as an allusion to Germany's dictator Adolf Hitler. Category:Villains war Category:Napoleon Alliance in Villains war Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Psychopaths Category:Alfred J. Kwak Characters Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Pages with Origins Category:Mojo Jojo's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains War